Open your Eyes Being re written
by Detention-Queen
Summary: This is who we are there a new light coming finally waking up to who were are becoming open your eyes. There 2 New villains coming, will they join Jay and Mal or forever be Evil, will they Open their eyes to a new world or will they follow in their parents path. I do not own Descendants (CarlosXEvieXJay)
1. Chapter 1

2 years ago

Evie P.O.V

I stare at the people in front of me the traitors, It was their fault they left us here on this isle, with no way out, they did the one thing no villain should ever done, turn good and because of that the isle became tougher and more violence and if we broke the rules, well we don't want to find out, since Maleficence is no longer the Queen of the Isle, the people nominated my mother the Evil Queen, was now the ruler of the isle making me her Daughter Evelyn Royal the princess of the Isle I rule the Isle now along with my best friend Carols De vile.

That day the day they betrayed us we made a promise to each other, we shall and forever be evil, I took this piece of paper and ripped it us I heard cheering, the VK were laughing, I saw a fire In front of us, I took this piece of paper with their faces on "JAY SON OF JAFAR AND MAL DAUGHTER OF MALEFICENCE THE TRAITORS OF THE ISLE!" I yelled everyone stated booing I looked at Carols who smirked we took the paper with their faces on and threw into the fire.

Everyone started cheering, we looked and we saw the fireworks in the sky I looked at carols "That's right celebrate but we will get our revenge" Carols said we both smiled, after what we been through

what we did, we know we are the new generation of evil and we will follow in our parents footsteps and that is a fact.

Present Day

Carols.

It was a normal day on the Isle, me and Evie sat on top of a roof it was where we meet up and cause trouble, instead of us being called the rotten 4 we now called the rotten 2 and after what did everyone knows it, I still have nightmares about it.

"Carols" Evie says I look at her

"Yeah E" I say

"Are you okay" she asks I sighed we broke a rule, we shall never ask if anyone okay, but we broke the rules anyway

"No I'm mad they left us alone don't they care they betrayed us they said they come back for us we be a gang again, they turned good, don't they know what they done, how it affected us" I said I started seeing red "Evie" I said I could tell she was scared, "Go" I breathed out, I saw Evie take a step forward she wrapped her arms around me I started to shake

"Its Okay C" she said.

We heard a screaming and shouting we pulled away and looked down we saw a black fancy car, "No way" I said me and Evie both looked at each other and smirked

"Shall we go and see what going on?" I asked her she smirked

"How about we stay here" she said we both smirked we sat on the roof top, the car door opened and there Stood King Ben "E" I said we both looked at each other, Ben was surrounded by 3 guards all the VK were glaring at him.

"King Ben what do we owe this visa" a voice said, we looked and saw my Mum with Cruella and Jafar

"I'm here for an Evelyn Royal and Carols De vile" he said we both looked at each other, "they been requested by Mal and Jay to attend Aurdon" he announced, everyone started gasping and murming, I looked at Evie "Come on its time" I said.

"Where is Evelyn and Carols" I heard my mum say

"Here mother" I said everyone made a path for us I saw Evie with one hand on her hip

"Ah there they are" My mum said "You want Carols and Evelyn to attend Aurdon" Evie mum said, I looked at Evie who was secretly smirking

"Yes I do a car will be collecting them on Monday" he says he takes a look at us I give him my best glare, I could tell he was staring at Evie she was the most fairest of them all, we watched as he got in the car and drove away.

"Well looks like our day for Revenge is upon us" Evil Queen said

"It up to Carols and Evelyn" my mum yelled me and Evie looked at each other and smiled

Jay and Mal won't know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

**M** al P.O.V

1 week Later

Me and Jay looked at each other when we saw the black limo pull up, I look at Jay, I wonder if their mad at us, for leaving them, when Ben came back he told me he only saw a glimpse of them, "Are they mad?" I asked Jay

Jay looked at me and sighed "I don't know, Mal" he said, we watched as the band started playing I made my way to the front with Jay, "Well this is it time to see the other half of the gang".

I watched as the limo door opened and all of the sudden the music stopped, I knew they had this reaction, I gasp in shock of who stepped out, all the boy starred at her, Evie stood tall and proud last time we saw each other we were 14 that means she 16, she no longer had blue hair, it was replaced with raven black hair with blue highlights in, she had black skinny leggings with rips on the knee, a lacy blue strappy top, she had a black leather jacket tied around the waist and to top it off she had dark blue chuck Taylor.

"Evie" I said, she turned and looked at me, then I notice something about her has changed, I looked behind her to see Carlos, got out, he had a white shirt a red jacket and black jeans along with white high top. "Mal" Carlos says, I see Evie walk back towards Carlos, last time we saw Carlos, he was 14 he was the same age as Evie we use to call them twins.

"Welcome to Auroden we hope you enjoy your stay" Ben said he held his hand out to Evie she just glared at him, he turned to Carlos who did the same as Evie "Well then, let me introduce you to fairy godmother" Ben said, I excepted them to ask about the wand but they didn't I looked at Ben I was thinking are they plotting something, I took a look at Evie and I knew they weren't.

"Welcome, we hope you have a magical time here at Auroden" she said, I looked at jay who was gawking at Evie, I notice something was off about them two, something in their eyes have changed.

"Well King Ben will give you a tour of the school" she said, all of a sudden someone walked up to Evie I bit my lip it was Winter, daughter of snow white "Are you the Evil queen daughter" she asked her voice was laced with venom, she glared at the evil princess

"Let me guess Snow white daughter" she said,

"That's right so planning to poison someone" she spat, I saw Evie smirk she crossed her arms and let out a little laugh.

"Well I do have someone in mind" she said glaring at Winter, who looked scared Evie saw the fear in Winters eyes, Carols smirked "Come on E" he said, I was shocked to see Evie listening to Carlos, he turned to us "So this Tour are we going or not?" he snapped, Ben walked forward "Follow me" he said.

"So how it been on the Isle" I asked, they just ignored me, breath Mal there mad at you, I looked to see Doug, "Hey Doug" Jay said, I looked and saw Evie looking at him

"Hey guys who are they" he said pointing at the 2 people behind Ben

"Doug meet Ev-" I was cut off by Evie

"Evelyn daughter of the evil queen" she said, first she ignored me and then cut me off

"Carlos" he said, the look on Doug faces was priceless, "Your- the evil queen daughter" he stuttered Evie smirked and walked towards, I looked back at Carlos who was smirking "Don't worry I don't blame your family for pushing my mum off a cliff" she said, Doug looked like he was about the past out, "Right Mal show Evelyn to her room" Ben said as he looked at his friend

"Jay show Carlos to your room" he said.

I showed Evie to her room I excepted her to Gasp in shock but she just shrugged and closed the curtains, "The bed on the left is yours" I said she walked over and placed her stuff down of her bed.

"So how everything on the isle" I ask nothing, she unpacked stuff I sighed

"Evie I" I was cut off by her again

"Evelyn, only my friends call me Evie" she said, I sharp pain shot through me

"I am your friend" I said

"Friend you left us you betrayed us your nothing but a traitor" she snapped

"E listen im" she held up a finger

"Save it Mallory you don't know what it been like what you did change everything do you even known who in charge of the isle after you destroyed your mother" she spat, I looked at her she called me Mallory "No who" I asked

"My mother, She now the queen of the Isle" she said with pride, I gasp that means

"Your the" I was cut off again

"That's right Mal, your a traitor to your own kind and for what Love, Love is for the weak" she said, I looked at her eyes were filled with emotion but one struck me the most fear, she was scared,

"Evelyn" I tried to talk to her but she turned her back on me.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, I was weak, I betrayed my kind for love, I didn't even bother of thinking of Evie and Carols I promised them after the coronation I would save them, but I left them for two years, what if us four were chosen together, why were me and Jay chosen we were the Rotten four, but now we were dived I glanced at Evie what happen to my best friend.

 **I want Evie and Carols to be OCC since Aurdon is a kingdom why not the isle and Maleficence was the queen of moors and she was the queen of the isle now since she gone, the people chose the Evil queen making her the Queen of the Isle and Evie the princess of the Isle.**

 **Evie doesn't care about true love or finding a prince**

 **Carlos is still the same, but a bit more evil.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jay POV

 **I** watched Carlos unpack, he refuses to speak to me, "Hey so how are you?" I asked trying to start up a conversation, he just shrugged, "Where does Evie stay" I heard him ask,

"With Mal room 56 end of the hall way turn left 3rd door down" I said "Carlos" I said "Talk to me" he turned and looked at me

"Traitor" he spat, I hung my head low, I tried to walk closer to him but he stepped back

"Carlos listen I-" he turned his back on me

"You betrayed us! For what to be a good guy! Don't you know what if felt like to find out your two friends have betrayed you do you jay" he yells

"No I haven't but Carlos your here now, its time to give up being evil, its okay to be a good guy" I said, he glared at him

"Who knew the all mighty Jay has turn soft gross what happened to there team in I eh" he said, I hung my head down, "Off to see Evie" he said, before storming out the room.

Mal POV

As soon as I heard the door knock I rushed to open it only to find Carlos, he refused to look me in the eyes "Hey E wanna go explore the school" he said, I looked back at Evie who put something in her bag, "Sure since we be staying here" she mumbled

"I'll show you around" I said, they both looked at me

"No thanks we be fine on your own" Carlos said, I watched as they slammed the door in my face, I sighed I found my spell book, I flipped through the pages, looking for anything it had notes on all the villains weapons, I looked and found the Evil Queen

 _It said that the EQ, was known for her beauty, and her magic mirror what obeyed her she could find anything and anyone, it had all the answers, it is also that she has a spell book with potions in, but only the descendants of the EQ like snow white and her kids or EQ daughter, it will be in their control also, who ever owns the potion book will have great power._

I slammed the page shut, could Evie have the spell book? I wonder, I mean she is the EQ daughter, I sat down thinking how much she change

 _2 years ago_

 _Evie and Carlos- 14_

 _Mal and Jay 14_

 _I watched as Evie applied her pink lipstick, she kept checking herself in the mirror "E" I said she turned and looked at me "Yeah M?" she asked_

" _your ready to do some tagging" I asked she smirked I chucked her some spray paint, we divide up, it was 3 hours in and I heard a loud bang and screaming, I looked down to see Evie, she was being chased, by 3 guys, Mal saw Evie jumping onto a table, everyone started to move their plates, she put both hands on a blue bar and jumped over it, she jumped and the crates and landed on the roof._

" _E what did you do" I asked I looked and saw everything trashed_

" _You know tagging" she said, in the distance we saw a black car pull up_

" _GIRLS GET DOWN" we heard a voice yell we saw Jay and Carols, the rotten 4 pushed past everyone, they looked to see a car_

" _Mal, Moor and Jay Thief have been accepted to Aurdon prep"_

 _That was the worse day of my life, but the day we accurately left hurt me most._

" _So your last night on isle" Evie said, we looked at her we known for 3 months,_

" _Yeah" Jay said_

" _Well lets go out with a bang!" Carlos says we all look at each other and smiled, we got some spray paints we saw a wall it was massive, it was filled with with poster of King Beast, I smirked we started to rip all the poster down leaving a black wall, "Ready" she said, by the next day everyone gasped in shock._

 _Everyone saw a paint of 4 villains, faces and their parents logo above them and down below said Rotten to the Core the group looked at the rest of the VK "Long live EVIL" we all said, everyone started cheering._

And that was the last time we saw them.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal POV

I was in my room with jay when Evil and Carols came in, they looked at us then at each other "Guys listen we owe you an apology" Evie said, I was shocked

"Were just felt lost, I mean we thought you forgot about us" Carols says

"We are willing to try to be good and Mal all those things I told you I take them back, I just never experience it" Evie said I looked at jay we knew it they were sorry, I embraced them both

"Its okay guys we forgive you, now it dinner time and you need to try the food here" I said I linked arms with Evie and dragged her towards the dinning room, I looked back to see Jay and Carlos talking and laughing.

We entered the dinning hall where I saw Ben, I waved at him I notice Evie looking at him "He your boy friend" she says, I smile and nod

"Yeah, here you go you have starter main and pudding" when I said that her eyes lit up, she took a plate and got chicken with carrots, mash, gravy and cabbage, she chose a fruit smoothy, I grabbed a chicken burger with chips and a can of coke. "come on meet the group" I said, I walked over to where Ben was "Hey guys" I said.

They all smiled there eyes settled on Evie "guys meet Evie, my second in command" I said everyone looks shocked "E this is Doug, Lonnie, Chad, Jane, Ben you know winter" I said I was hoping no one would say anything and thank lord they didn't, Evie sat down next to me "So Evelyn can you tell us what is like on the isle" Chad asks

"Okay what do you want to know?" she says, I see Carlos sitting beside her he had the same as Jay, beef burger large fries and coke

"Who in charge of the isle since Mal mom been destroyed" Lonnie asks

"My mum" Evie said, I looked and saw Winter shifting she wanted to say something, but didn't

"I have one, what do you VK do for fun?" Ben asked, I saw Evie and Carlos tense up and look at each other "Tagging" Carlos says

"What's tagging?" Audrey says as she sits down

"Its where we spray paint, our parents logo all over the isle it was a way to mark our territory" Carlos says

"Yeah who tags a place it there, so how many have you tagged?" Jay asks

"We got Half the isle, Docks, Woods, Manor house, Evie castle" Carlos says

"Wait you live in a castle!" Winter exclaimed

"Yeah, I do" Evie says

"But Only princess can live in a castle" she says

"My mum was the Evil Queen and is currently Queen of the isle" she said winter looked down, and started fiddling with her nails "Im off for pudding Carlos wanna join!" she says in a sweet voice, Carlos stood up "Want anything?" she asks they just shook their heads.

I glanced at them they seem in deep conversation I saw them high 5, I look to see Evie with a cake called Devils kiss, the two VK sat back down they notice how Evie split her cake with Carlos, Mal couldn't help but smile, she looked at her friends, this is perfect but there still something what doesn't add up.

"So there a Halloween party in 2 weeks and everyone invited" Ben said I saw Evie glance at Carlos

"I'll pass im not a fan of Halloween" she said

"Same im going to bed E" Carlos said as he looked at the blue haired girl, they both stood up and walked away from the.

"Well that's Awkward" Chad mumbled,

"Don't worry things will get better" Jay says "They just feel awkward"

Jay POV

I walked into the dorm to see Carlos, he was playing a video game "Hey can I join" I asked he nodded "Sure" I grab a controller

"So why don't you want to go to that Halloween party?" I asked

"Not a fan, me and Evie never go the isle Halloween party's any more" he said

"Why?" I asked

"Just grew out of them we normally watch movies" he said, I can tell he was hiding something and I was going to find out what


End file.
